Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for managing host recovery operations in computing storage environments.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Data storage systems, or disk storage systems, are utilized to process and store data. A storage system may include one or more disk drives. These data processing systems typically qui a large amount of data storage. Customer data, or data generated by users within the data processing system, occupies a great portion of this data storage. Many hosts may be connected to storage controllers of these storage systems by way of host adapters.